


Dixons Ain't Shy

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!daryl, can be interpreted as dub-con, growly!daryl, touch-shy daryl, while being all daryl-y about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl shy's away from being touched and runs when things turn even remotely sexual. Rick is insistent though, and he shows him that he has nothing to fear or be ashamed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixons Ain't Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was inspired by a prompt on twd-kinkmeme, and I WAS writing for it, but I managed to forget one half of the prompt OTL So I'm sorry lol
> 
> Here is some touch-shy!Virgin!Awkward!Daryl though!
> 
> And its my first twd fic ever. And If I can share a secret with you guys, I haven't even seen the show OTL But _Vi_ (Or Violet_Rose, who has written a Rickyl omg) has dragged me into this and goddamit LOL I'm trying to actually watch the series! But the couple is so cute.

Daryl wasn't shy. It had nothing to do with that. Most times he could care less what others thought of him. When the world went to shit, it just seemed even more trivial to be so worked up over yourself. So fuck them, and what they gotta say behind his back. S'not like most of them got the balls to say it to his face.

No, Daryl Dixon was no shy pansy, got no reason to be, and he was real good at keeping out of situations that could possibly be over his head. He was so good at it-

Then Rick had to go and show some interest in him. He's caught the other man staring at him, felt his eyes burning into the back of his skull that it would make his own head whip around so fast he's nearly given himself whiplash a few times. The unwavering gaze had made his cheeks burn, which was weird because Daryl was no fairy. And he wasn't shy, neither.

This was what he kept telling himself, even when Daryl finally accepted the older man's advances. He wasn't gay. S'just pickings were slim, and there was even less of that that Daryl trusted. Rick had his back. That, he can always depend on. When days came and went and seemed to never get better, he could look forward to the dark of the night with Rick next to him, back against back. It was silly, Daryl had caught himself thinking a few times, but oddly enough, he was afraid to make the first move. He found out he didn't have to. After a few weeks of that, scattered in between taking watch, Rick had turned and threw an arm around him, breathing against his back. Daryl stiffened, but relaxed at the amused huff. The first few nights of that, Daryl's face had felt hot with a blush he couldn't quite beat down. Wished he could, because no Dixon had anything to blush about.

It evolved soon enough, with Daryl pulling Rick in against his chest and fitting himself against the older man like they were puzzle pieces that belonged to the same set. Bravely, might he add, like he'd been doing this all along. He would kill if it meant not losing this.

So it hurt, nearly killed him, when he had to push Rick away. It was mighty considerate of the ex-officer to kiss him in the seclusion of their cell (Daryl had moved in a month into their... Whatever it was), and hell, s'not like he's never been kissed before (however brief and awkward his few real kisses have been in the past). But Daryl... it's not like he's any _good_ at this sorta thing. And if he ain't good at it, why bother sharin' with a person who was slowly becoming his everything. It's just gonna lead up to a lot of embarrassment and disappointment, and heck, Daryl knows it when he sees it.

But Rick was a persistent bastard, a fuckin' polar match to everything that made up Daryl. Landing stray little kisses when Daryl wasn't looking, or paying attention like he had business there. Nearly stabbed the man in the eye with an arrow he was cleaning, but Rick only laughed and caught him by the arm like he was expecting that and did it again, kissing his mouth and pulling the arrow from his grasp. Each time, Daryl lost the urge to jump up and leave. He got used to the feel of quick kisses, and soon he was missing that and the scratch of facial hair against his chin.  He stayed because he's become so used to this. He stayed, even as Rick led him in open mouth kisses, holding onto his shoulders because by now Rick _knew_ how skittish Daryl could be. And really, it was nice. As long as Rick never mention how red his face got when he led the kisses and Daryl's tongue clumsily tangling with his between their mouths, all was good.

But mouths anywhere else? That was the last straw. He wasn't layin' down for none a' that.

\-----------

 

“It's alright. No Daryl, wait!” Rick winced as the cell door shut behind the silently distressed man with a resounding clang. He had pushed too far, and hell, its becoming more often, than not. Thing was, Rick has tried to be careful, looked for the signs that Daryl might not like what's going on and stopped it right there. 

He hadn't seen it this time. Like any hot-blood male, Rick had gone for it. The privacy of their cell may of led on to it, with everyone out to enjoy the spring and the banquet of a fresh doe sittin' on a fire. Maybe it was completely congratulatory, and a bit of missing the younger man when he was out on his hunt. Or it could all be the way Daryl had kissed back, hands grasping onto the front of his shirt as Rick caught him in their cell and pressed him against the wall behind him. Either way, Rick had kissed him hard, mouth moving frantically like he needed him to breathe, and his hands fumbled under the ratty shirt to touch the skin of his back, sliding through the cooling sweat from the sun and hunt. 

But when Rick had moved in close, egged on by how Daryl had moaned his name, he was stunned when Daryl released a surprised grunt and shoved him back hard enough to disperse the cloud of arousal that had blinded Rick. He could only blink dumbly as Daryl stared up at him, his narrow eyes unreadable as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stomped off before Rick could tell him they didn't need to do _anything_. 

Rick couldn't let Daryl leave like that. Whatever it was, it was bothering Daryl and he couldn't have that, not if he could fix it or understand. Daryl's footsteps had disappeared already, but Rick would find him. He wouldn't give up until he had had the other man within reach and preferably in his arms. 

He searched high and low of the place, praying to whatever god listening that Daryl wouldn't find himself face to face with a stray walker, despite knowing the younger man could hold his own. He almost regretted having everyone outside since now he couldn't hope to run into someone who could possibly direct him towards the evasive hunter. The man was hard enough to find on his own. 

He didn't want to give up, but when it seemed he had circled the place twice, he nearly caved. If Daryl didn't want to be found, then he wasn't going to be found. Rick was just about to head back to their cell, thinking he'd just wait the other man out, when he heard it. He knew that voice anywhere.

Rick took silent steps towards the boiler room, and really, this should have been the first place he checked. Daryl _would_ hide out in there. Rick didn't even come past this room too often. The door nearly blended into the wall, it was an easy room to miss. Sliding the door open, he expected to be screamed at to leave. Daryl had that custom of suddenly blowing up at him at odd times, but it wasn't that that had Rick rooted to the spot. 

It was habit to call out Daryl's name, it had nothing to do with scaring him. But with coming so close to nearly being knocked out simply by grabbing the man unaware, he simply slipped in judgement. Rick slapped a hand over his mouth and Daryl's eyes widened from where he was propped up and sitting on the floor, his hands paused over and _under_ his body. And _wasn't he just upset with him moments ago?_

“Fuck, Rick! Get out!” Daryl yelled ( _there_ it was) and Rick swallowed thickly as the Dixon grabbed his discarded shirt next to him to throw onto lap and pulled his fingers out from under him. His cheeks flared yet again, like how it had when he had left, and he looked so desperate to get dressed and leave. He was _embarrassed_ , and Rick he couldn't have that _at all_. 

“You honestly cannot be escapin' every single time to get rid of that on your own.” Rick said, his own eyes going wide. Now he really didn't mean to embarrass Daryl any more, but he was almost hurt. Daryl didn't want him touching him? Why was that? He came closer, dropping to one knee, even as Daryl refused to look at him and instead stare at his bare toes. 

“Ya did a good job o' gettin' rid a' it for me.” Daryl bit out. Rick almost laughed, but he wasn't going to do that in front of Daryl. Maybe when he's alone and thinking back, but not in his face. Daryl still wouldn't look at him as he carded his fingers into the messy mop of hair, felt the heat on his face against his palm. Daryl seemed to deflate at that, and mumbled, “Lemme get dressed.” 

Rick shook his head and pulled the shirt from off his lap. He _had_ gone soft a bit, and Daryl made this noise in the back of his throat, but he didn't exactly stop him. “Y'know you don't have to go stormin' off every time. I'm more than happy to take care of this for you, and hell, it would sit safe with my conscience to know you're not hidin' out in here and losin' it when a walker could find their way in.” 

“You know there isn't none round here. I made sure.” Daryl muttered and an arm unconsciously crossed over his lap to hide himself from Rick's eyes. Rick moved in closer and for a moment, Daryl tensed, but when the other didn't make another move from him, relaxed. “What're you doing?”

“Just finishing the job. Maybe show you you got nothin' to be scared of.” Rick tried to make this less painful, and it took some effort to pull Daryl's muscled arm from how it crossed over himself. Daryl kept his eyes on him, questioning eyes that nearly made the older man pause all together. It took a moment, but he got a nod. Smiling, Rick reached for his shaft, tugging it gently and relishing in the hitch in Daryl's breath. “See? Just me.”

Daryl hummed his assent, eyes drifting down from where he had looked up at Rick's assuring blues, to the hand that stroked him in a light grip. His lips were pressed tightly together, but it didn't stop the quiet noises Rick managed to pull out of him. “Ya don't have to.” 

“No, Daryl, I do.” Rick let go of his arm that he had held tight, and reached for his shoulder instead. “You're mine. And I take care of what's mine, don't I?” 

“Family.” Daryl grunted and nodded. His hips bucked when Rick squeezed around his shaft.

“Yeah...” Rick murmured, and felt his own cock swell when Daryl's hips started to rock up, fucking into his loose grip, “Family... friend, lover.” Daryl whined, and Rick ate it up, every little sound Daryl could make. He leaned down, nipping against his lips until Daryl parted them, smiling as the simple movement made Daryl moan. 

It shouldn't of surprised him, but it did, when Daryl bit off the needy sound and pushed him back. Rick had to let him go if he didn't want to hurt him, eyes dragging from his flushed face to the bobbing erection on the younger man's lap. Daryl looked to be collecting himself, and Rick sat up, really eyeing the man up.

“You still can't be _that_ shy around me by now.” Rick reeled back just a bit at the unexpected yell. 

“Dixons ain't shy! Ain't no fairy, neither. Get offa me.” 

Rick snorted, used to Daryl saying things he didn't mean when challenged. He was breathing harshly through his nose, coiled tightly like a snake ready to strike, so Rick did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed him. 

He kissed Daryl hard, like how he did before he stormed off. When Daryl's hands came up, Rick blindly reached for them, pulling them around his waist and smiled when instead of hitting him, Daryl tightened his fists into his shirt. He nipped at Daryl's kiss-bitten lips, tonguing against the sensitive flesh until he was allowed access and found Daryl's between their hastily moving mouths. “You can't tell me... you haven't thought of us doin' this.” He breathed. 

“Not once.” 

Rick snorted and trailed his mouth down the thick neck, “Fingers in your ass?” Rick could practically _feel_ the blush on Daryl's face. 

“Wasn't... wasn't doin'...” 

“Tempted, then. Thought about it.” Rick said this with an air of finality and he _did_ snicker when Daryl released a sound between a whine and a groan. Rick stood then, and Daryl looked up at him with shock written subtly across his face. He placated the look by explaining, “Not takin' you here. Not on the floor.” He bent down to grab Daryl's pants and then reached a hand out for the younger man to grab. 

“'m not walking around with this...” 

“You are. No one's around anyway. We goin' back to our cell, and I'm gonna lay you out there. S'cold down here, isn't it?”

Daryl slowly nodded and grabbed Rick's hand, pulling himself up with his help. Rick smiled when the other man shyly gave him his back to put on his pants and couldn't help himself from trailing his eyes down the strong shoulders that tapered down to that slim waist. He grabbed Daryl's shirt from off the floor to busy himself with something else and threw it at the other man. “Hurry.”

“You try tuckin' in wood without gettin' pinched.” Daryl muttered under his breath and shoved his head through his shirt. Rick laughed and started his way back to C-block, knowing that the other man would be hot on his trail. 

It was just their luck that no one was walking around inside and they made it back into their cell with enough time to spare. Daryl wasted no time, much to Rick's amusement. Rick turned when a rough palm grabbed at his shoulder, arms reaching out to pull the strong frame in as a mouth attacked his own. The sudden appearance of confidence made him smile. Sure was a lot better than a Daryl that shied away from his touch. 

“Lets get you out of all this and in bed.” Rick growled and started tearing at Daryl's shirt. Daryl pulled back, eyes hardened to keep Rick where he stood as he undid every fuckin' little button and let the shirt slide down his arms. Rick's eyes had darkened and when Daryl came back to him, Rick spun him and shoved him down onto the bed. He sat up on his arms, his face a perfect mask to hide his uncertainty. When Rick moved to pull his own shirt off his body, that blankness was wiped completely from his face. 

Rick reached forward, grabbing Daryl by his belt hoops and dragging him down a bit so his legs hung off the side of the bed. His fingers were sure as they undid the front of Daryl's jeans, and to hide his nervousness, Daryl smirked. “Gettin' needy there, Grimes.” 

Rick rolled his eyes and slowed down just a hunch, blushing for what felt like the first time around the younger man. “Yeah, gotta take this somewhere before you camp out in the trees.” 

Daryl lifted his hips, feeling much to bare when his pants were slipped from his legs. He chewed nervously on his lower lip. “Just might.”

“Won't let you.” Rick huffed and stood up straight now that he got Daryl completely bare in their bed. He tried not to let his eyes stay anywhere too long. Carryin' the scars that Daryl does would make anyone uncomfortable with stares. He reminded himself he was going to kiss every one of them one day, but today he just didn't have time. Rick reached for his belt and Daryl's shifty gaze settled on his hands.

Rick suddenly asked. When his pants dropped around his ankles and Rick managed to step out of them and his shoes, Daryl looked like he was about to run. “You're skittish.”

“Ain't no reason ta be.” He tried to swallow his nerves and tensed when Rick climbed into bed next to him and urged him closer to the top of the bed. When they settled, Rick felt the outside of one thigh and leaned over him, mouth quickly attaching to his neck. Daryl panted and reached for the dark hair right under his chin. “Les' just get it done with.” 

Rick grunted disapprovingly and reached for the shaft beneath him, petting at the hard cock that twitched in his grasp. “You needa cum?” 

“What...? Yeah, sure- but not without you.” Daryl bit out and literally tried to writhe away from the soft touches. His legs opened unconsciously as that same hand went to cradle his balls and he couldn't quite hide a quiet whimper at that. 

“This can't be comfortable.”

“Don't care.” Daryl panted, “Won't get it up again, even with ya breathin' on it. Wouldn't give ya the chance.” Rick laughed at that and nodded. 

“Well then. Good thing Glenn got his hands on this then. Couldn't have your dick fallin' off waitin' to work you open with spit.” Rick reached for the knapsack sitting by the bed, reaching in deep until he found the tube. When Daryl read the front of the tube, he groaned and hid his face. 

“The fuck he got you that for?” 

“Didn't say. But he muttered somethin' about hiding from _you_.” Rick sat up and reached for the inside of Daryl's thigh, gently pushing it to the side until Daryl got the hint and spread his legs. He was still hiding, hands covering his eyes like it would help hide his blushing face, and Rick reached up to pulled his hands away. “He knows nothin'. Hell, if you wanna do it the other way...”

“S'fine. I'm on my back now, ain't I?” Rick nodded and Daryl watched as the older man dribbled lube onto his fingers. He tried not to wince when Rick reached between his legs and dipped the tip of his finger into his resisting hole and then out, to rub at his puckered entrance. 

“Relax.”

“Fuck you.” 

Rick bite his lip, but it didn't help him when he tried to keep his smile to himself. “You're gonna have to. Won't hurt you, Daryl. Bare down and relax.” Daryl released another embarrassed sound and Rick just had to tease him a bit more before he felt the tight hole give enough for him to slide a digit in. “You good?”

“S'weird.” Daryl murmured, his eyes closing and eyebrows drawn down at the welcomed invasion. It didn't hurt too much, the lube helped with that, but the pressure was different. Full. Speared. And just on that one finger. His cock throbbed when he felt Rick's finger drag along something inside of him and he shifted his hips when Rick reached into him again. “Haa- fuck,” he panted, his eyes shooting up in surprise.

Rick slid in a second, pushing against the muscles that tightened with the new girth. He worked through it, listening for any sounds of pain. His own dick ached at the silken passage encasing his fingers, clenching just so when he massaged the little gland deep within the other. Rick smirked and said, “Knew you'd love this.”

Daryl bit  off a gasp, baring his teeth just barely at the definite rub to his prostrate. His flush darkened when a harsh prod against it pulled a moan from him. "'M not gay." He mumbled. He couldn't quite contain the gasp as Rick scissored his fingers experimentally. 

Rick raised an eyebrow. So this was a problem too. "This doesn't make you gay. This means..." He paused and smiled off the glare sent his way, "this just means you let me make you feel good." 

"S'not feelin' good." Daryl said, though deep down he hoped Rick wouldn't stop. He reached for rick's arm when another finger joined within him, but besides that wicked sting, it wasn't terrible. His eyes fluttered when they moved in and out of him, every once in a while sliding against his prostate.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Dixon." Rick tilted his head, and reached for himself to take off the edge.

Daryl released a barely audible whine as Rick's fingers slipped from him. When Rick seated himself between his thighs, he curled his hands into fists. He told himself he had no room to be embarrassed about this. He was fuckin' speared on the man's fingers. It just feels good. _Rick_ makes him feel good. A gentle pat to his hip urged Daryl to move onto his front, and face burning he got on his hands and knees. 

“It'll be easier like this.”

Daryl groaned in annoyance and planted his head in the pillows to hide his glowing face. “Didn' ask ya, man.” He was kind of glad to not be facing Rick right now, at least the older man wouldn't have to look at him. And hell, he could just ruin this right now. Daryl might not even like it, and he didn't want Rick to get put off because he suddenly lost interest in the middle of it, or heaven forbid, couldn't _take_ it. 

He was just beating down the urge to bail again when he felt the wide head of Rick's cock slide down between his cheeks. Rick was mouthing the back of his neck and Daryl nearly growled at the man that he didn't need to be babied through it, but then he was pushing in and Daryl's words turned into a short, confused groan.

Daryl tried not to wince as the feeling of fullness was accompanied with the burn of his muscles stretching to accommodate the ex-officer's size. His thighs trembled to keep himself up as Rick's groin finally met his ass. For a moment, Daryl couldn't believe he was impaled on the other man's cock, never dreamed he'd let a man do this to him. But there he was, and he was in wonder about it. 

“You still alright?” Rick asked, and his voice sounded just as breathless as he was. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Rick snickered at his unintelligible reply. “Yeah.” He leaned over the hard body, brushing his lips along the back of Daryl's neck. It got him a shiver as he settled against the redneck's body. “I'm guessin' you've never done this before?”

Daryl groaned and dropped his head. It was _good_ under all that burn, fucking stretched around the girth of Rick's dick. He shoved his hips back, making Rick gasp. He gritted out, “And if that's true? Ya gonna go easy on me, officer?” 

Rick snorted and ran his teeth over a tense shoulder and pushed back, rocking his hips against the other. He could feel the strong muscles flutter around his cock and if Daryl wasn't careful he was going to be in a whole world of pain when this was over. “Slow...”

“Ain't fragile, Grimes.” Daryl growled and punctuated with a soft moan. If Rick didn't pick it up, Daryl was going to turn it around and fuck himself, his own shame be damned and thrown out the window. The Dixon was getting frustrated- he just wanted to get the fucker off, sate him this one time and then get goin' so he could mend together his frayed pride and reflect. Shit, he was learning, he could do better next time-

“Shoulda fuckin' took you on your back.” Grimes groused and finally, _finally_ pulled back until the head of his cock pulled at the rim of his asshole. As he sank back into the tight heat, he continued, “Nothin' to be ashamed about.”

“Fuck you, Rick. _God_.” Daryl hissed and arched his back as the ex-officer started a firm, slow rhythm. He tried to bite off his noises, knew he could if he knew when to expect them. But each push against his sweet spot was just as _good_ as the first and Rick was being an asshole about it, just hitting his prostate every other time. “ _Please_.” he panted, not exactly sure what for, but his cock was aching there, hanging between his legs. 

Rick grunted and sped the thrust of his hips. He smiled against the back of Daryl's neck, nosing at the damp hair at the base and reached around to grab the dripping cock. He started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Got you. Let it go... come on.” He urged breathily in Daryl's ear, “Give it to me.” 

Daryl inhaled sharply, and his back arched even further as he came. A long, drawn out moan left from between his lips, bouncing off the walls with his volume but he didn't care. He hadn't cum like that in forever. He shoved his hips back, rubbing his ass against the older man's lap as Rick milked his cock for every drop of spunk. It was his eager wiggling and panting that had Rick falling over the edge with him and the Dixon couldn't help the quiet, pleasured hum at feeling the spread of warmth within him. 

 

Rick pulled out once he caught his breath, hands moving down the broad, scarred back of the other man lovingly. It got him a nearly suppressed twitch, but he was betting it had everything to do with Daryl's oversensitive nerves. Another hand trailing from around his hip from his cock got another sharp spasm before Daryl decided to lay on his back. “Not terrible, was it?” Rick teased, feeling the satisfaction set in at the unfocused gaze from the heavily breathing man sent his way. 

Never one to lie, Daryl passed over a tired smirk. “No.” He rubbed his face and grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him over his body. He released a surprised grunt when Rick swooped down and kissed his mouth, again with that urgency, but this time it just made Daryl huff in amusement. “Ya ain't sated? Did I really just fall into this with an ol' hornball like you?” 

Rick snickered and playfully planted a few kisses to the sensitive skin of Daryl's neck. “Maybe if you weren't such a hard guy to fuck...”

Daryl released a high, disgruntled noise and shoved back. Rick laughed full heartedly and sat back on his knees, eyes glinting mischieviously. Daryl leaned on his elbows, eyes narrowed into slits. “I said I wasn' gonna get it up again... hey! Hey, no!” His laugh was smothered with another kiss as Rick pinned him onto the bed once again.


End file.
